The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper, for example for a motor vehicle, formed by a windscreen wiper arm associated with a windscreen wiper blade fitting, the articulation being effected by means of an end fitting attached to the wiper arm.
It is known that a windscreen wiper blade fitting is carried along on the surface to be swept by a windscreen wiper arm which is generally given a reciprocating motion thanks to a driving device. A cylindrical articulation is arranged between the windscreen wiper blade fitting and the windscreen wiper arm, to allow motion of the wiper blade fitting in relation to the arm in the course of the wiping action. There exist various types of windscreen wiper arms, each type cooperating with a particular type of a windscreen wiper blade fitting. In use of a vehicle fitted with such a windscreen wiper, the windscreen wiper arm sustains practically no wear whereas, on the contrary, the windscreen wiper blade fitting must be changed from time to time if a satisfactory wiping of the windscreen is to be permanently ensured. For a given windscreen wiper arm, it would therefore be theoretically necessary to have a corresponding windscreen wiper blade fitting of a given type. Now it is desirable to have the facility of fitting various types of windscreen wiper blade fittings on an arm so as to facilitate exchange of the windscreen wiper blade fitting. It is therefore desirable to provide, as well as replacement windscreen wiper blade fittings, wiper arm end fittings made of a plastic material which cooperate with the type of windscreen wiper blade fitting with which they are sold and which are capable of being fitted on such various types of windscreen wiper arms as are normally intended for a different type of wiper blade fitting.